narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
NejiHina
The Couple NejiHina (Japanese ネジヒナ NejiHina) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga. Their Relationship Part I Neji and Hinata had a tense, antagonistic relationship in part one, with Neji bearing hate and grudge for the main house, due to that fact that he considered it responsible for his father's death. While under the belief that his father had died because he was a member of the branch house, Neji concluded that fate is something decided at birth and that no matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny. Neji often applied this to people he viewed as weaker than himself, such as Hinata, whom he resented and considered inferior to him. During the preliminary matches in the Chuunin exams Arc, Neji and Hinata were paired against each other to fight. It was revealed by Kakashi that the two Hyugas were cousins. At the beggining of the fight, Neji tried to convince Hinata to give up the fight, saying that she did not suit to be a ninja, since she was "too kind" and stating that people never change. Hinata was shaken by his words, but, with Naturo's encouragement, she decided to fight. The fight started, but Neji was clearly more strong than Hinata, but. despite being outmatched, and being severely injured by Neji's attack, she kept fighting. Neji appeared to be shocked by her persistence and questioned her as why she kept fighting, even knowing that destiny can never be changed. Hinata tells him that she could see he was the one suffering due the differences between the Main and Branch family in the Hyuga clan and that, by fighting her, he was also trying to go against destiny. Enraged by this, Neji attacked Hinata with the intention of killing h er, but was stopped by the jounins. Hinata's injuries were serious and she fainted and was taken to the emergency room. In the first round in the finals, Neji was matched against Naruto and, during their fight, Neji explained his past and the reasons why he hated the Main family. In the flashbacks, it's shown when Neji and Hinata met for the first time as children. At first Hinata hid behind her father but ended up smiling at Neji. Smiling, Neji told his father that Hinata was cute. After his fight with Naruto, Neji changed his way of thought and stopped believing that fate cannot be changed. Hinata and Neji did not have much interaction through the rest of Part I. There are also several moments that show the two of them passing by each other in the Hyuga compound. In one of them, as Hinata runs on the compound's hall, she bumps into Neji. Both of are extremely surprised by the encounter, as they are still tense towards each other after their match. Hinata spins and avoids him with an agility that impresses Neji, as he remains still and stares after her, while Hinata timidly excuses herself and keeps running further. Part II During the Invasion of Pain Arc, Team Gai was returning home after a mission when Neji found Gamabunta and the team rushed to Konoha to see what was happening. They found Hinata badly injured and Neji quickly started looking for a medical ninja, using his byakugan. Later, Sakura treats Hinata and Neji questions why would Hinata do such a reckless act, as to try fighting Pain alone. Later in the series, during the Shinobi World War Arc, they are seem together fighting side-by-side against Zetsu's army, protecting each other's back as well. Neji showed extreme concern for her safety on the battlefield, and he seemed desperate when Hinata was hit by the enemy and he couldn't save her before discovering that it was in fact another Zetsu clone. During the Ten-Tails Revival Arc, Neji and Hinata, together with Hinata's father, Hiashi, get to the front line of the battlefield to protect Naruto. On e of the Juubi's attack could not be avoided and Hinata put herself in front of him to protect him, but then Neji intercepted the attack sacrificing his own life to protect both Hinata and Naruto. Hinata openly cried upon hearing Neji's final words and passing away. Later in the war, while Hinata was fighting one of the Juubi's mini-clones performing the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, she got stumbled after executing only thirty-two strikes believing that she wouldn't be able to finish the attack. She then recalled Neji's instructions and got confidence and determination to complete the technique. Evidence *During their fight in the chuunin exams, Hinata seems to understand Neji's pain and hate against the main family and do not show any sign of hate towards him; * Neji seemed desperate when Hinata was hurt and hit during the war and he couldn't protect her; * They fight by each other's side in the greatest war of their lives and looked after each other during it; * Neji's first childhood crush seemed to have been Hinata, since he appeared infatuated with her and really willing and happy to protect her, calling her cute. * They were occasionally implied to often train together as theyr are shown fighting side by side during the war. Hinata also remembers later how Neji taught her the 64 palms and advised her to step forward without hesitation when fighting; * Neji has become probably Hinata's most dedicated person, her protector and the one who constantly looked after her. * Neji made his ultimate sacrifice for Hinata and Naruto. Since Neji had good reasons to die for Naruto (Naruto changed his view of life and he trusted Naruto could save the ninja world), his motive to die for Hinata was clearly that he considered her an special person to him. This can be interpreted as Neji having romantic feelings for Hinata, or loving her as family. Unofficial Evidence The creators themselves seem to enjoy NejiHina to an extent, due to the amount of romantic subtext they've added in the anime, spin-offs and alternate movies like Road To Ninja and Rock Lee's Springtime Of Youth, where Neji is clearly implied to be attracted to Hinata, to the point where he's parodied to be obsessed with her. Anime There were several episodes centered solely on Neji and Hinata's relationship and many intimate moments were added between the two in the latest episodes, which furthers the theory that the Naruto team is fond of this ship to an extent. The most obvious Neji/Hinata implications were in episodes 305 and 306, where they both show compassion and have moments of physical closeness, as for example, the moment where Hinata hugs Neji and cries on his shoulder, after he recovers from unconsciousness, or the episode where Hinata becomes blind for an amount of time, and Neji silently takes care of her and shows extreme concern for her, to the point where he puts his life in mortal danger to help her heal her eyes, so she can see the fireworks. He also catches her in his arms in a bridal-style way, when she's about to fall, reminding of the Naruto-Sakura or Minato-Kushina bridal-style catches from both the anime and manga. Neji has many moments (there were counted 13 or 14 moments of this kind) in the anime where he watches Hinata from afar, without her being aware, or looks at her in a similar way in which Hinata watched Naruto. Rock Lee Manga Neji is extremely fond of Hinata in this mini-series and there were several, clear romantic implications between the two of them. As mentioned above, Neji is several times confirmed to be attached to Hinata to the point of obsession, since he gets outraged regarding the sole idea of Hinata getting a boyfriend, or even Hinata having suitors. He also gets upset or annoyed every time he notices Hinata's fondness of Naruto, but tries to help her in every way he can, so she can be happy, he himself grimly mentioning at one point: "If it's for Hinata-sama, I'll do it". Neji has fantasies of Hinata being his lover/girlfriend in one scene, as he fantasizes that she's the Juliette to his Romeo and has a nosebleed when he hears the other girls talking about the growth of Hinata's breasts. He also blushes and almost faints when Hinata asks him to be her pet (in this case, him getting dressed as a dog for her). In one of the latest issues, Neji, under the influence of a love jutsu, falls in love with Hinata, claiming that she has started getting cuter and cuter, which implies that he considered her cute even before the jutsu's spell. Road To Ninja In Road To Ninja, Neji and Hinata's personalities are drastically changed, Neji being portrayed as a pervert who spies on naked girls with his Byakugan and Hinata as a dark tsundere who kicks everyone who tries anything on her. This, of course, brings the clash between the two characters again in the scene where Neji tries to spy on the girls' bath, Hinata being the center of his attention again, as he eagerly roots for Hinata to turn around, so he can see her completely naked, despite that he can see Sakura very well. People often find arguments against the scene, saying that the movie is a completely parallel universe, despite that Hinata still has her crush on Naruto, which basically means only the personalities are reversed, but not the characters' feelings. Among the fans NejiHina is a relatively popular couple that rivals NaruHina and NejiTen. Due to the fact that, worldwide, the other two couples are more popular, NejiHina has often received critic and bashing from many fans. Another reason is the cousin prejudice, predominant in the western world. Because Japan, "Naruto"'s origin country, has no problem with the cousin interference, NejiHina can be arguably stated that it's actually the most popular Neji-involving and Hinata-involving couple there. This fact is proven by the animators themselves, who seem to enjoy NejiHina to an extent, due to the amount of subtext they've added in spin-offs and alternate movies like Road To Ninja and Rock Lee's Springtime Of Youth. The couple seemed to gain popularity after Neji's death and sacrifice. Gallery Nejihina by miyuukinin.jpg NejiHina Kimino Style.jpg Nejihina.jpg 30473870_p2.jpg 28368336.jpg 34605784.jpg 24184733.jpg 13585208.jpg NARUTO.full.1189193.jpg NARUTO.full.1349097.jpg NARUTO.600.1407674.jpg NejiHina-nejiten-vs-nejihina-34184962-500-500.jpg confession_by_shrimpheby-d3e5t76.png nejihina_again_by_shrimpheby-d3gbkzn.png nejihina_by_shrimpheby-d3cnmde.png NARUTO.full.1383705.jpg NARUTO.full.1337336.jpg Category:Couples involving Neji Category:Couples involving Hinata